epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters/Rap Meanings
Ghostbusters 'Ray Stantz:' Are you tired of two geeks in mustaches, (The beginning of the Ghostbusters' first verse is a reference to their own commercial in the movie. This line is a reference to "Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?", referencing instead Jamie and Adam's mustaches.) 'Egon Spengler:' Who can manage to be boring with explosions and crashes? (The Mythbusters' show commonly has explosions and crashes, which is appealing and exciting to many people. The Ghostbusters are saying that even with the explosions and crashes, their show is still somehow not exciting.) 'Peter Venkman:' If you, or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do, (Jamie's mustache looks similar to the Dr. Seuss character, the Lorax's whiskers. The Ghostbusters are saying the Mythbusters don't compare to them.) Give us a call, (A reference to the infamous line from the worldwide known Ghostbusters theme song : "Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!". Adding onto the last three lines, he is saying if the Mythbusters are boring you and you are tired of them, give them a call.) 'Ghostbusters:' We're ready to defeat you! (Another reference to their commercial, the quote "We're ready to believe you.", instead saying they are prepared to face the Mythbusters and win.) Ghostbusters, flow crushers, get the job done! (Winston Zeddemore joins the Ghostbusters rapping against the Mythbusters on this line. This is a reference to how he was hired to join the Ghostbusters instead of founding it like the other three.) 'Ray Stantz:' Spitting out the lyrics like, 'Janine Melnitz:' We got one! 'Ghostbusters:' Get the people moving like the Statue of Liberty! (In Ghostbusters 2, the Ghostbusters used mood slime to animate the Statue of Liberty. They are saying their rapping makes people happy and gets them active.) 'Peter Venkman:' Try to beat us in a battle? 'Winston Zeddemore:' Man, you gotta be kidding me! 'Ray Stantz:' The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man's Slinky, (When Egon was a child, he had a slinky, which he straightened.) 'Egon Spengler:' I collect spores. (The most iconic quote from Egon Spengler is "I collect spores, molds and fungus") 'Winston Zeddemore:' Tell 'em 'bout the Twinkie! (Spengler use a Twinkie as a metaphor to Winston and Ray, later when Venkman comes, Zeddemore tells to Spengler "Tell him about the Twinkie") 'Egon Spengler:' Like your show, it's all fluff and filler. (Egon compares their show to a Twinkie, which is soft and full of frosting, saying their show is all fabricated (fluff) and meant to pass time and nothing else (filler).) I'll kick your hiney, man, I'm a savage killer. (This line is a pun on the Mythbusters' names, Adam '''Savage' and Jamie Hyneman, which is similar to "hiney man". Egon's saying that he is a threat to the two.)'' Mythbusters 'Adam Savage:' Wow, your raps are just too whack to handle! 'Jamie Hyneman:' Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel. (The Mythbusters' show was on the Discovery Channel. This is also a reference to "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang, which had the line "So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel".) 'Mythbusters:' Your science is preposterous, the opposite of competent process, (The Mythbusters are saying that the science demonstrated by the Ghostbusters would not be possible to carry out in real life. The Mythbusters often display flaws in popular depictions of science on their show.) And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis! (In the beginning of every episode of "Mythbusters", they give a brief synopsis, or a short summary. The Mythbusters are about to summarize their rap, leading up to their next verse.) Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back! (The vacuum cleaners is referencing to the Proton pack, the primary ghost-capturing device used by the Ghostbusters. The Mythbusters is basically mocking the Proton pack as a "vacuum cleaner".) It's a fact, positrons don't react like that! (In Ghostbusters, the Proton Pack was first described as a "Positron Collider", and this creates the beam. The Mythbusters are saying that Positrons don't behave in this manner and that the Ghostbusters' science is faulty.) You built a laser grid with no safety switch, (The Laser Grid (or Containment Unit) was not only the main power source for the Ghostbusters' equipment, but also an "air-tight" containment unit for the ghosts caught in traps. In the film, this machine had a single switch, off or on. The Mythbusters are saying it was foolish to do this without a safety switch, in case something bad were to happen.) And Walter Peck was right, that's some shady shit! (Walter Peck was an inspector for the Environmental Protection Agency, and wanted to see the Ghostbusters' storage unit. When Peter Venkman said no, Peck grew suspicious and gained a warrant to search the premises.) 'Adam Savage:' Good thing you work in a firehouse, (The Firehouse is the headquarters of the Ghostbusters. It was a former firehouse occupied by firemen.) 'Jamie Hyneman:' 'Cause you just got burned. (As continued from Adam's line, they say that it's a good thing that they work in a firehouse, because they got burned by the Mythbusters' hard hitting lines.) 'Adam Savage:' You are poor scientists, (Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler were scientists. Adam is telling them that they are not good ones, so are therefore poor scientists. It is also a reference to the beginning of the film when they are kicked out of the university by Dean Yeager who calls Venkman a "poor scientist".) 'Jamie Hyneman:' And that's confirmed. (On Mythbusters, when a Myth is true it is "Confirmed", as opposed to being false a.k.a. "Busted" (hence the name "Mythbusters") or "Plausible" (meaning under IDEAL circumstances, it could be true). Jamie was continuing Adam's line by saying it was confirmed that the Ghostbusters are poor scientists.) Ghostbusters 'Ray Stantz:' That's enough from the walrus and dickless the clown! (Jamie's mustache is known for looking like a walrus. In the Ghostbusters movie, Ray Stantz once said "Everything was fine with our system until the power grid was shut off by dickless here.") 'Peter Venkman:' Let's show these Mythbitches how we do it downtown! (The climax of the Ghostbusters movie takes place in a city. It's also a reference to the line "Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things downtown... THROW IT!".) Grab your stick, hold, and heat 'em up, smokin'! (In the film, this is a combination of Venkman's calls to the team as they approach Gozer. "Grab your stick" is said when the Ghostbusters draw their handsets, "Heat 'em up" is the call to arm their Proton Packs. "Holdin'!" and "Smokin'!" are the team's response to each of Venkman's calls. This line could also be a reference to how they're going to 'light the Mythbusters up' with their rhymes.) 'Ghostbusters:' High speed shows your ass get beat in slow motion! (In the show Mythbusters, they often uses high speed cameras to film in slow motion, especially during explosion experiments. The Ghostbusters are saying they will be using those cameras to show them being beat in slow motion.) We roast show hosts when our flows cross streams, (In the Ghostbusters movie, when the Ghostbusters let the energy streams of their proton packs cross, it results in a large fiery explosion. The Ghostbusters insist that combining the flow of their raps will cause a similar explosion and the fire coming from it will roast Jamie and Adam. 'To roast someone' also means 'to make fun of someone'.) 'Peter Venkman:' Pumping out blockbusters, (A blockbuster is a very successful movie. Both Ghostbusters 1 and 2 were considered blockbusters. This is also mentioning the popular 80s and 90s movie store Blockbuster where the Ghostbusters were one of its highest selling movies. Extra credit here for another word with "buster" in it.) 'Ray Stantz:' While you work behind the scenes! (Combining both Ghostbusters movies they have made over 500 million dollars in the box office. Meanwhile before Mythbusters, Adam and Jamie were working on special effects or behind the scenes stuff as it is.) 'Winston Zeddemore:' It's a rap test, dummy, 'Egon Spengler:' And you're both getting crashed! (Buster is the main crash test dummy the Mythbusters use that often gets crashed, smashed, and destroyed. The Ghostbusters are saying that Jamie and Adam are like a crash test dummy and their going to be dominated or "crashed" by the Ghostbusters. It is also implying that the MythBusters are not as intelligent as the Ghostbusters, as dummy is a way of saying somebody is stupid.) 'Ghostbusters:' We came, we saw, we kicked your ass! (After Julius Caesar conquered Britain, he proclaimed, "I came, I saw, I conquered." Peter referenced this in the first Ghostbusters movie when he said, "We came, we saw, we kicked its ass" after they captured Slimer. The Ghostbusters repeat that quote here, suggesting they beat the Mythbusters in the rap.) Mythbusters 'Mythbusters:' Ghosts aren't real, but it should be said. (The Mythbusters are saying that ghosts are just folklore, but they are making an exception when...) It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead. (The B-Team (or Build Team) was Kari, Tory, and Grant. They were the other part of the Mythbusters until quitting in August of 2014. The Mythbusters are bringing back the B-Team to rap with them. This is also adding onto the previous line, saying this is the only time reviving something can happen.) (Hey!) Things are getting scary, when Tory, Grant and Kari, 'Grant Imahara:' Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry! (Adding onto the previous line, Tory, Grant, and Kari are coming in and rapping hard. "Popping your cherry" means losing one's virginity, specifically for a girl, where her hymen is broken. Ray is a single virgin, and in one scene, a ghost gives Ray a blowjob and takes his virginity. Coming hard means have an extreme ejaculation. So they came harder than Ray did when he got a blowjob. The line is also calling Ray a girl.) 'Kari Byron:' We reject your flows, and substitute our own! (Reference to the Adam Savage quote "I reject your reality and substitute my own".) 'Tory Belleci:' Uhhhhhhhmmm... 'Jamie Hyneman:' Why'd you stop? 'Tory Belleci:' I couldn't think of a rhyme. 'Adam Savage:' Well, just say the first thing that pops into your mind. (Adam is telling Tory to say the first thing that pops into his mind. This is also a reference to the movie when the Ghostbusters, just before facing off against Gozer, have to face the Stay Puft Marshmellow Man. Prior to it, Gozer said that whatever one of the Ghostbusters thinks of will come to life so Ray, on accident, thinks of the Stay Puft Marshmellow Man, which starts to rap.) Stay Puft Marshmallow Man 'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man:' Aww... aww... Yo, raise up, it's Stay Puft, I stay fluff! Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up (Hey!) (A reference to one of Kari's quote; "My toast always land butter side up". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWsTzGbFLSU) I'mma smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter. I don't play. (Stay Puft is the final antagonist of Ghostbusters, thus he threatens them by saying that he will smother them in fluffernutter. Fluffernutter is a sandwich that uses marshmellow cream, and since Stay Puft is a giant man made of marshmellow himself, he is saying that he will suffocate the Ghostbusters in his hands easily.) Show these dweebs how to rock a beret (Hey.) (Jamie from the Mythbusters often wears a beret on the show. However, so does Stay Puft, and he declares here that his beret is superior, something Jamie takes offense to.) Live so large, you can't harsh my mellow, (Being the size of a building and rather fat, Stay Puft's limbs are rather large and round. In fact, so big, that theoretically, he cannot be touched in a rap battle.) Just one step took me out the ghetto! (Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is so large, it could literally take him one step to get out of the ghetto. The ghetto is the rougher, more slummy parts of towns where gangs and the lower class usually live.) You best be afraid of my marshmallow flows, Cause Big Puft just burned all you bitches to toast! (When the Ghostbusters defeat Gozer, Peter yells, "This chick is toast!") References Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Mark Douglas Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Walter Downing Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Brooke Lawson Category:Taylor Cu Category:KRNFX Category:Chris Alvarado